


Vows

by frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Emperor Hux, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Now Evil Space HUSBANDS, Or The Author's Attempt At Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: It's Hux and Ren's wedding day, and everyone is excited to hear Hux's speech, what is sure to be the grandest speech ever given...Or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



> An EXTREMELY LATE gift for [sithofren](http://sithofren.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Based on the prompt: “General I am great at speeches utterly failing to make it through one on their wedding day bc he keeps crying”

The room buzzed with excitement. The long-awaited day was finally here, after what felt like an eternity of all who knew them saying _just kriffing do it already_! It was the day of Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren’s wedding.

 

Guests had come from all ends of the galaxy to witness the union of their Emperor and his beloved protector and right hand man.

 

Some former Finalizer officers were, of course, in attendance: Phasma, Unamo, Mitaka, Thanisson, to name a few. They’d been there from the beginning, from the days of pent up sexual frustration to the tentative courtship after Starkiller to the frankly hilarious attempts to be discreet about their relationship. They’d watched Hux attempt to keep his composure watching Ren leave for and return from missions. They’d seen Ren lurk around the perimeter of the bridge, his mask turned to Hux at all times but the Force filling every corner of the room, ready to strike out at anyone who dared question him.

 

They’d led the team of troopers that held Snoke-loyalists at bay the day Hux and Ren entered his throne room for the last time. They’d watched them walk back out with Snoke’s head.

 

Of all those present, they were the closest thing Hux and Kylo could call _friends_ , and sat in the front row.

 

Other guests included important politicians and royalty, who were perhaps not as invested in the relationship but jumped on the occasions to schmooze their way into the Emperor’s favor with grandiose gifts.

 

“As if we can’t just take anything we want from them anyway,” Ren had scoffed.

 

“Just smile and pretend to be grateful, darling,” Hux reminded him. “Or at least don’t threaten them.”

 

There was one other reason they were excited. This was a wedding and a wedding meant _vows_ , which were like a speech but with more…mushy feelings, and less planet-annihilating ones. Hux’s speeches were legendary, full of fire and passion, and they couldn’t wait to see what he’d come up with for such an important moment. Many had thought ahead and brought handkerchiefs.

 

Music began playing, and the chatter faded out. Doors on either side of the altar slid open and the crowd had to contain their gasps as Ren stepped through.

 

He looked…magnificent. _Regal_. His day-to-day outfits were high quality and fit well and looked good, but they were designed for comfort and ease of movement over aesthetic. These robes, while still his signature black, had little silver details: buttons, trim, embroidery, beautiful in their simplicity. His broad shoulders were draped with a cloak; his hair was down rather than pulled back, the smooth, dark locks falling perfectly around his face.

 

Every pair of eyes in the room caught the glint of the lightsaber hilt clipped to his belt, just visible beneath the edge of the cape, a reminder of just who they were ogling.

 

Ren reached the center and stopped, his face expressionless but his eyes flicked anxiously, eagerly to the door on the other side. The guests all turned to look where he was looking, where Hux would enter.

 

There was no grand, sweeping entrance, no announcement, none of the usual spectacle that preceded an appearance by the Emperor. Only a change in the music even indicated anything was about to happen. Then, there he was.

 

Hux entered slowly, gracefully, his cape fluttering lightly behind him. He wore white with black and gold accents. His hair was neatly combed but gel-free, and it looked radiant and soft under the lights, the color complemented by a gold circlet resting on his head.

 

All eyes were on him, but his gaze was completely focused on Ren. When he reached the center they joined hands immediately, gazes locked on each other, not quite smiling but with a happy gleam in their eyes.

 

There were some ceremonial formalities: the lighting of a candle together, the officiant rambling on about commitment, the presentation of the rings which Ren had crafted himself. Then it was time for the vows.

 

Ren went first. He kept it short and simple.

 

“Armitage Hux, my Emperor, the love of my life. I’m yours forever. I always was.”

 

The crowd aww-ed in unison, then immediately shut up when Ren shot them a glare.

 

Though it was hardly a speech, barely even a declaration, Hux was clearly affected, his bottom lip quivering, cheeks lightly flushed.

 

Then it was his turn. The anticipation in the room was palpable; everyone in the room was focused on Hux, waiting for what was sure to be the grandest, most romantic speech ever given.

 

Hux cleared his throat.

 

He opened his mouth.

 

“Kylo Ren, I-“

 

His words were interrupted by a sharp hitch of breath. He paused, trying to compose himself.

 

“I-“ His eyes met Kylo’s and suddenly welled up with tears. “I-“ He hiccupped, and the tears began slipping down his cheeks.

 

Kylo didn’t say anything, didn’t laugh or prod him to continue. He simply squeezed Hux’s hands and gave him an encouraging, wobbly smile.

 

Hux took another shaky breath and tried again.

 

“Kylo, y-you are m-“

 

His voice was cut short by another hiccupping sob. That seemed to do him in completely, and he gave up trying to speak in favor of letting the tears flow freely and the sobs bubble out of him. The room was completely silent except for the sound of them as everyone stared, frozen, unsure how to react.  They didn’t _dare_ say anything; that would have been a death wish.

 

It became clear that Hux was overcome with emotion, that whatever speech he had in mind was simply not going to happen, at least not how he planned it. Kylo didn’t seem to mind one bit. He tipped Hux’s chin up with one hand to look him in the eye. He raised the other hand and gestured to Hux’s head. Hux nodded.

 

The onlookers could only sit in confused silence as Kylo touched two fingers to Hux’s temple. Hux closed his eyes; Kylo tipped his head forward so their foreheads touched. They communicated wordlessly with each other, whatever Hux had intended to say aloud flowing easily into Kylo’s waiting mind, and it made Kylo smile more than anyone in the room had ever seen. Those in the front row even saw a tear slip down his cheek.

 

When they pulled apart and clasped hands once more, Hux had calmed and was smiling too, in spite of his flushed and tearstained face.

 

“Me too,” was Ren’s simple and only reply out loud to whatever Hux had shown him.

 

Then the ceremony moved on, leaving the guests to forever wonder about the incredible, heartfelt speech they never got to hear.

 

Still, when asked about that momentous day by others, curious and envious, the wedding guests would say:

 

“It was so moving I couldn’t describe it if I tried.”

 

“It brought Lord Ren himself to tears.”

 

“We’ve never seen the Emperor so passionate.”

 

“You just had to be there.”

 

None of this was _wrong_ , per se. There was nothing else to say on the matter. They didn’t know what Hux said, and never would. In the end the most important words of Hux’s life were for Kylo Ren’s ears only. Perhaps it was best that way. They were married, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk trash with me on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
